borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned
Zombie Island of Dr. Ned is the first in a series of downloadable content (DLC) add-ons for Borderlands, which was released November 24, 2009 on Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. The PC version was released on December 9. It costs 800 Microsoft points (Xbox 360) or $9.99 (PS3/PC). It was announced on October 15, 2009. Plot You get an introduction from Marcus Kincaid (every time you start it for the first time, including Playthrough 1 and Playthrough 2) similar to the introduction from the beginning of the game (ink drawings on parchment), with the notable exception that the story is being told to a small child, who interrupts Marcus with questions during the story, along with the child's drawings (to Marcus' annoyance). It can be speculated that Marcus is telling the story to the same person as in the introduction, but the child never said anything. The title is likely inspired by the classic novel The Island of Dr. Moreau,First ‘Borderlands’ DLC Titled ‘Zombie Island of Dr. Ned’ » MTV Multiplayer. Brave players who seek zombie carnage will be tasked with keeping the workers of Jakobs Cove alive. Dr. Ned (who is Dr. Zed in disguise) does his job a little too well, creating zombies and other abominations that now run rampant in this region. Players will have to work alongside Dr. Ned as they embark on a quest to cure the inhabitants of Jakobs Cove in this full-fledged expansion filled with new enemies, new quests and rare loot drops. Features thumb|300px|right *An all-new explorable region entitled "Jakobs Cove" *New undead enemies (Zombie-themed, including pumpkin heads and Tankenstein) *20 new missions *Five new Trophies and Achievements *Minimum Level Requirement: 10. Enemies scale according to player's current story progress in playthrough 1, 2, and 2.5. *One new Claptrap Rescue Backpack slots(+3 for each playthrough) *New unique weaponsAlthough "New unique weapons" and "New Class Mods" were officially listed as new features, this expansion appeared to use the same randomly generated weapons and items as the original game. There were however new weapons which could be collected exclusively from bosses. *New Class Mods Areas *Jakobs Cove *Lumber Yard *Dead Haven *Hallow's End *The Mill *Generally Hospital Screenshots Achievements Tagline "The Zombie island of Dr. Ned is an add-on pack for Borderlands with new enemy types, new missions, new...surprises. The Jakobs Corporation would like to invite you to experience the splendor of a corporate owned small town known as Jakobs Cove. Any rumors you may have heard about the "undead" walking our streets are completely preposterous and we officially deny them all. If those rumors turn out to be true simply purchase a firearm from the conveniently located Jakobs Brand Vending Machines and aim for the head. Also, would you mind saving our employees? (Non-union only please)." - Xbox Live Trivia *A popular kid's TV show, Scooby Doo is remade in true Borderlands fashion: **Misery Machine (Mystery Machine) **Skaggy (Scooby) **Harry (Shaggy) *The undead T.K. Baha lists ways to cook and eat brains, among which are the instructions "Boil 'em, Mash 'em, Stick 'em in a Stew", which is Lord of the Rings dialogue where Samwise tells Gollum how to eat 'taters *Also among the list of T.K. Baha's phrases is a long list of preparation ideas for brains (Brain on a stick, fried brains, mashed brain, stewed brain, brain kebab etc...) This is a reference to Forrest Gump, a 1994 movie starring Tom Hanks as a socially akward individual who joins the Army and during his boot camp phase his friend "Bubba" tells about how he is going to open a restaurant that cooks shrimp. He then proceeds to list *for roughly 5 minutes* different ways to prepare shrimp. *Bandit Steve (who is featured in a pre-release making of Borderlands video) can be heard on one of the echo recordings in the mission "Here We Go Again", using his popular catchphrase "Heyooo!". Unfortunately the echo recordings reveal that Steve is now among the undead. *The destination of the many broken down buses found in the DLC read 404, this is most likely a reference to the HTTP 404 Not Found message. This error message is pretty accurate since all these buses are lost or not working. *One of the zombie enemies appears to be wearing the letterman jacket worn by Michael Jackson in "Michael Jackson's Thriller". *There is also a glitch that when the claptrap is tied up if you stand on him and keep jumping you will keep getting a little damage References External links *IGN Video: Borderlands Xbox 360 Preview - Video Preview Pt. 2 Category:Add-on Content